Dark Mistakes
by Kain Sinner
Summary: This a story where Pitch not only thrives on the Fear of others but also feasts off it. Now he's found one who is different from the rest, one whose Fear can fill his stomach and it's this one being he intends to drain the very life out of just to feel alive once more. If only he had known that there was something even stronger than Fear before things went had gone too far...
1. Hunger

**At the request of AsorenRM, I present to you a story…a story where Pitch not only thrives on the Fear of others but also feasts off it, the strong emotions satisfying him in more ways than one. But now he's found one who is different from the rest, one whose Fear can fill his stomach time and time again…and it's this one being he intends to drain the very life out of just to feel alive once more…**

**I warn you now; this is not a story of Wonder, Hope and Dreams…this is the tale of Darkness, Desire and Fear…a tale of how one's greed and hunger can lead to an irreversible deed…**

**With that in mind, read on and I will catch you at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dark Mistakes**

**Chapter 1: Hunger**

The growling of his stomach echoed rather loudly through the labyrinth of empty caverns that made up his underground lair. Pitch scowled, dark gold eyes narrowed at the globe still resting in the centre of the room, lots of those annoying lights glowing brightly…lots of those stupid kids still believing in the Guardians and forgetting about him.

As the Fear faded from the worlds children, smothered by the Joy and Wonder the Guardians brought to each of them, his hunger grew stronger…the measly Fear that still reached him from Adults not satisfying him. Pitch bared his fangs and nearly doubled over as the hunger pains struck again, reminding him of his need for sustenance.

Leaning back against the cold stone walls, Pitch allowed a dark smile to creep up onto his sharp features. He had to admit though, any Fear he could drain from the Guardians was very delightful but they were becoming immune to his attacks, their tony scraps of Fear not enough to ease his hunger. But there was one who could satisfy him over and over again. Oh if only he could catch that boy again…feel the energy coursing through his veins, making his entire body tingle with pleasure. It had been exhilarating! He had never felt so alive and it happened every time he got near the white haired boy…coming to a point he longed for their meetings just to get that Zing again.

Pitch could feel his saliva increasing at the mere thought of tasting Jack's Fear again but his mouth rapidly dried up as he scowled. The frosty Guardian's confidence had been given a great boost with his newfound believers after their last battle, his delectable Fear now even harder to spark back into life. Then a low chuckle started to echo around the cavern walls, the shadows rising up in response to Pitch's delight. Rising from his chair Pitch waved his hand, sand trailing from it to form his precious pets. Petting the creatures head he smiled.

"Go my lovely Nightmares, bring me what I long for…bring me Jack Frost."

* * *

_Not too far away…_

Jack looked up as a shadow passed overheard and immediately frowned when he recognised the horse like fiend running above him. A growl rose up in his throat as he hissed out

"Pitch!" Grabbing his staff from the ground he started running across the ice covered pond he had been resting beside, feeling the wind pick up behind him and then quickly lifted him up into the air, sending his soaring after the fleeing Nightmare.

Pitch was not going to terrorise anyone, not on his watch.

He chased the Nightmare into the woods, weaving his way through the trees before grasping his staff, sending a blast of ice straight at the fiend. It let out whiny as the ice blast caught its backside before falling to the ground. Jack frowned again as he landed beside the sand pile, poking at it before sighing, least that was taken care of.

A small smile crept onto his features, he'd have to drop by North's workshop later to let the other Guardian's know that Pitch was trying to cause trouble again. He turned, opening his mouth to call on the wind again before suddenly stiffened, his smile falling. Ice blue eyes swept around, taking in the Nightmares emerging from the trees to surround him. Jack's grip on his staff tightened, eyes glowing with determination with a touch of minor annoyance.

"Come on guys…let's have some fun."

He got no response, the creatures just steadily moving closer. Jack narrowed his eyes at them, confusion starting to worm its way through his system. This was not normal behaviour…it was as if they were…waiting for something.

Suddenly his eyes flew wide as something hit his back, trails of black sand flying past his head even as the sand snaked its way around him. The force of the impact sent him flying forward, crashing into the ground as the darkness started to encase his vision, blurring it. Groaning, the white haired boy lifted his head as a pair of feet stopped beside him. With some effort, Jack raised his eyes up the black cloaked figure before his gaze met the piercing gold ones of Pitch black. Pitch smirked, crouching down as the boys eyelids slowly closed, his consciousness giving in to the darkness even as he said

"Hello again, Jack. Rest while you can…my little meal ticket."

With those words echoing through his head, Jack slumped to the ground, his world fading into darkness.

Pitch leaned back, eyes rolling as pleasure coursed through his veins. That single small spark of fear that had emerged before the boy had blacked out was enough to get his blood boiling again. Picking Jack up Pitch grinned…

…oh he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Man, I'm so sorry AsorenRM it took so long to get this story posted but I hope it was worth the wait. All reviews and criticisms are always appreciated so stay tuned for the next installment of 'Dark Mistakes' which should be up as soon as I complete it! You know the drill, all reviews and criticisms are always appreciated. :) **

**Chat then! :D**

**-Kain**


	2. Going Past Boundaries

**I'm back! And so are you so thank you for sticking around. AsorenRM, I'm so glad you like what I've done so far! :D Now, onwards! For those who need a quick refresher:**

**This a story where Pitch not only thrives on the Fear of others but also feasts off it, the strong emotions satisfying him in more ways than one. But now he's found one who is different from the rest, one whose Fear can fill his stomach time and time again…and it's this one being he intends to drain the very life out of just to feel alive once more…**

**Warnings: M rated scenes between Pitch and Jack. Very much lack of Wonder, Hope and Dreams in this one. You've been warned so now ignore it and read on! ;)**

* * *

**Dark Mistakes**

**Chapter 2: Going Past Boundaries**

He couldn't remember much of what happened.

His whole body was heavy, his eyes refusing to open. Jack let out a soft groan as he struggled to wake up more, tried to remember what had happened before he had been engulfed by darkness. Slowly, he managed to pry his eyes open, blinking to clear his vision before blue eyes flew wide once again at the sight he was greeted with.

Stretched out on a table and strapped down by the very sand that had knocked him out earlier, it wasn't just the coldness of the table that caused shivers to race down his spine. Tendrils of fear snaked its way through his system as he quickly took in his surroundings, his eyes falling on where Pitch was standing nearby, watching him with a thrilled delight and his eyes glowing with hunger as even those small tendrils of fear took effect, giving him a taste of what was to come. It was that look that made Jack's fear increase and made Pitch growl low in his throat as his stomach let out a pleased rumble.

Jack let out a sigh and pulled up a confident mask, trying to control the Fear he knew Pitch was trying to build up inside him. Allowing a smirk to creep onto his face, Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch saying

"I thought we'd seen the last of you." Pitch smiled, stepping forward and acting hurt.

"Aw and here I thought you missed me. I even arranged a get together just for us. don't you like it?" Jack rolled his eyes and muttered

"Sure, I love been ambushed and knocked out before attending a party." Pitch chuckled at the boys sass and slightly annoyed expression before replying

"Oh good, I'm so glad you're having fun already. I can't wait for the party games to begin!" Jack's smile fell a bit before coming back up, trying to hide any worry he may have as he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted an answer.

"Party games? Really? Aren't you a bit _old _ for party games? What are we gonna do, play Pin The Tail On The Bogey Man?" Pitch let out a snarl, hand clenching. Jack winced slightly as the sand around his wrists and ankles tightened in response, digging in and chaffing his skin. Blue eyes met gold as Jack smirked saying

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Pitch narrowed his eyes at the smirking boy before breathing out, walking behind the boy as sand whirled above his hand, taking on multiple shapes as Pitch hmm'd murmuring

"What to play first I wonder? You wanted to play something with pins didn't you Jack? What a grand idea."

Jack struggling against his bindings, trying to crane his head to see what Pitch was planning as small noises reached his ears. Not knowing was causing the small inkling of worry to become stronger and worm its way through his system. He suddenly let out a yelp as something slashed across his cheek right beneath his eye, Pitch returning to stand above him holding a long thin pin made of his dark sand, his grin growing as the blood welled up from the thin cut and then thinly trailed down the boys pale cheek, the red a stark contrast. He almost purred as the pain lead to another small dosage of Fear as Jack finally started to catch onto where he was going…and what was in store. Blue eyes widened slightly and locked with his before narrowing, his gaze silently questioning Pitch only to receive another thin cut on his neck, a small hiss escaping his lips.

Pitch smiled, gold eyes cold but bright with excitement as the pin in his hand became longer and wider, the tip growing sharper until he now held a short curved dagger in his grasp. Jack's eyes narrowed more before clenching shut as pitch raised the dagger and slashed downwards, tearing through the boys jumper and shirt in one go. His tongue darted out to lick his lips as more pale skin presented itself to him, almost begging to be touched…marred…branded…tainted by him. He didn't miss the slight tremor that crawled down Jack's body, his muscles becoming taunt beneath Pitch's stare. A warm heat pooled within Pitch's stomach and he almost purred in delight...Jack was a lot more scared than he let on.

But that wouldn't last long. He wanted to hear the boy scream, beg for mercy as he was filled with Fear before crying out while pitch drained it all out of him leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. A shiver crawled its way down Pitch's spine at the very thought of the feast he was about to cook up, his eyes glowing brightly as another sensation snaked its way into his stomach, Jack's eyes not leaving his. There was no fear in them yet, only grim resolve to fight him to the end…and damn Pitch hoped he did.

With the pleasurable idea of the feast ahead in mind, Pitch's grin only grew as he morphed the sand into another instrument of torture…into something he had seen in his early years dating back to the Middle Ages…the Thumbscrew. A delightful tool that had lead to so much Fear during that time he had never gone hungry and now, it would be used again to fill his stomach once more. Jack's gaze locked on his hand as the sand took shape, mouth forming a thin frown before he quickly started to struggle more as he recognised the small device. Pitch chuckled in delight as he forced the newly crafted device over Jack's middle and pointer finger, clasping the device on tight enough to cause Jack to bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Blood trailed from his mouth as his teeth broke his skin. Pitch's eyes followed the trail for a bit before he leaned down and licked it, enjoying the taste as it coated his tongue and Jacks wide eyes just added to that pleasure as another warm sensation made its way through his system. His breath was steadily become laboured at the sight of Jack spread out at his mercy, the sheer control he had over the situation having a stronger effect on him than anything had ever before. Licking his lips again, Pitch leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear.

"Resist me Jack…fight me…let the Fear take hold within you…let it consume you…" Jack growled and threw his head to the side, slamming it into Pitch's and knocking the man back a few steps before he turned his blazing gold eyes back on him. Snarling, Pitch slammed his closed fist into the side of Jack's head, delighting in the sound Jack let loose as black spots blocked his vision, his head ringing.

Pitch growled louder, wrapping the boys white hair in his fist before yanking his head up, not caring about the strain it was putting on his neck or the fact it made the Thumbscrew dig deeper into his flesh causing tears to well up in the corner of Jack's eyes from the pain. Then Pitch grinned, latching onto the side of Jack's neck and digging his teeth in, feeling the smooth flesh give way beneath his mouth as Jack let out a cry, struggling to move away from him. Pitch let go, licking the lingering blood of his lips even as more russet trails were made on that beautifully smooth white skin. Jack's breath was quickening as panic set in and Pitch's eyes suddenly rolled back in his head as he was hit with the boys Fear. It wasn't strong enough yet…not yet…he wanted more…and more…he wanted it all!

Loving what he had gotten already, Pitch moved down the table, hand running along the trapped boys arm, trailing down toward the clamped hand before tracing the tool of torture. With a sick smile, Pitch twisted the handle, watching as it clamped down tighter on Jack's finger joints and revelling in the scream that was torn from his throat. More of that delightful fear entered his stomach, lacking the warmth he had tasted earlier and wanted again. As he wound the Thumbscrew down tighter, Jack's screams grew in volume, his thrashing grew more wild and more of that delectable fear snaked its way into his stomach..but it was still lacking that other sensation, lacking in that taste he was longing for. Growling, Pitch ditched the Thumbscrew, allowing it to dissolve and watching as Jack slumped against the table panting, eye swelling up from the previous hit and his crushed fingers swelling up as well, both red and bruising rapidly.

Pitch stepped back to examine the boy, a thoughtful expression crossing his features before an evil smirk appeared on his face even as Jack's body shivered again, terror evident even in his usually bright eyes now. The gold eyed man only grinned wider as he cast his memory back to the Middle Ages and remembered another useful tool that had served to quench any hunger he had time and time again…the Judas Cradle. But he had a different version in mind, one that would humiliate the boy as well as make him suffer…and hopefully give him that warm sensation again…that unique taste of Fear only jack could give him.

A cackle echoed around the lair as Pitch gathered the sand in his hand again, the dagger returning and slashing away the boys remaining clothing before he had even registered Pitch looming over him again. Jack's good eye locked with Pitch's, squirming as he tried to cover himself before letting out an undignified squeak when Pitch's cold hand suddenly grasped him tightly, squeezing in a painful way. Pitch's smile grew as that warm sensation returned, only slight but there…and he wanted more of it!

Wasting no time and acting half on instincts, Pitch slammed his mouth to Jack's, thrusting his tongue in and almost moaned at the taste even while Jack struggled against him which only made it that much sweeter. While he attacked the boys mouth, Pitch let his hands wander, one keeping a tight grip on the boys sensitive member while the other delighted in causing goose bumps to arise on the pale skin as he traced his fingers down his sides. That warm sensation was growing stronger and, when Jack let out a moan, it almost burned him as it crawled through his stomach. Pitch pulled back gasping, looking down at the flushed face of Jack before he suddenly latched onto the younger's collar bone, biting down hard enough to break the skin and cause the boy to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Pitch let go of Jack's lower regions and rocked against him, purring low in his throat at the sensation and the warmth that continued to fill him up from within. Wanting more, Pitch ground down on his trapped victim until he found that his clothing was just a nuisance. With a single thought, his clothes disintegrated revealing his already hard manhood, pre-cum leaking from the tip. An almost animalistic growl erupted from his throat as he lifted Jack's hips up as far as they would go, feeling the muscles strain beneath his fingers as he lined himself up. Jack's eyes suddenly flew wide, mouth opening to say something but all that came out was a rasped scream as he was impaled none too kindly by the man now groaning in pleasure. Tears streamed down pale cheeks while Pitch rocked against him, eyes rolled back at the warmth that completely surrounded him, Jack's flesh twitching before he started to cry when Pitch started to move, the boys blood forming a non-effective lubricant.

As Pitch continued his assault, not paying any attention to the one beneath him anymore, completely focused on obtaining that pleasurable and delectable warmth. He didn't notice Jack's cries and moans die down…didn't notice the boy's ass losing all resistance…didn't notice the way his body went limp and unmoving…

Pitch growled to himself as he thrust harder, his hands leaving hand sized bruises on Jack's hips as he gasped out

"Almost…there…more…give me more…Jack…give me more!" With one final thrust that had him slamming his hips into the boys ass and burying himself as deep as he could go, Pitch moaned long and loud as he emptied himself while remaining full seated in the youth. The cool feeling of Fear filled his stomach, the warm sensation setting fire to his veins. With a satisfied sigh, pitch pulled himself free, watching absently as Jack's form slumped back down onto the table, his blood tinted cum dripping from his red hole. Coming down from his high, Pitch slowly blinked, shaking his head as he stared down at Jack as the boys erratic breathing started to slow, deepening even as his eyes darkened by a few shades and a soft sadness filled them. The tears from earlier had dried leaving tracks on his face, proof that the pain had been too much even for the young Guardian. Jack's mouth open slightly, trying to form words before he managed to get out in a breathy voice

"…Pitch…" Pitch took a few steps back, the tool in his hand falling and disintegrating before it even hit the floor as the realisation slammed into him.

What had he done?!

Wide gold eyes travelled across Jack's limp body, the fight drained from him along with any energy he may have had left. The boys once lively blue eyes were dark, one only half visible through the swelling. Dried blood and dark bruises marred his once smooth skin while his wrists and legs were chafed from fighting against the dark sand manacles holding him in place while Pitch had drained the very life out of him just to feed on his fear.

As Jack's breath whistled down his dry throat and his skin seemed to pale even more before his very eyes, Pitch felt a warmth slid down his cheek. With a shaking hand, he reached up to touch his face, moving his hand back in front of him to find a tear clinging to his finger tip. He looked down as his stomach gave a low gurgle, signs he was still digesting the delectable emotion which filled his entire being with energy. Suddenly his eyes widened again as he kneeled beside the table, Jack's eyes following him even as a small pained smile filtered onto his face when he noticed Pitch's shocked expression. The sand encircled his limbs then vanished, enabling Jack to slowly roll onto his side, ignoring the pain that spread like a fire up his side.

Reaching out and holding back a grimace when his burnt fingers touched Pitch's shoulder, Jack said

"That's not Fear…Pitch…it's a different emotion…stronger than…Fear could ever be…" He paused to cough, eyes watering before he offered Pitch another small smile as he continued to explain the warmth Pitch had welling up within him…and not in his stomach.

"…Pitch…that emotion…is Love…" Pitch's eyes somehow managed to widen further as his black heart gave out a soft beat before it steadily increased, the warmth spreading to encompass his entire body. Jack fell back against the table as the last of his energy left. Rolling back onto his back he sighed, the pain rapidly numbing as his body natural pain reducing chemicals kicked in…its way of making the end a little easier.

Pitch stood up, looking down at the tired boy asking in a low voice

"Love?" Jack smiled and nodded, eyes closing.

"Yes Pitch, Love. Mixed in…with all the Fear you…pulled out of me…was another emotion hidden beneath it…an emotion…no one can control…or hide…from the one they…truly love." He opened his eyes, the effort showing on his pale face as he reached up to place a hand against Pitch's cheek before he smiled widely.

"I love you…Pitch…always have…"

Jack's eyes fell closed even as Pitch felt the warmth flowing down his cheeks again, his tear ducts having been melted by the warmth Jack had placed within him. Urged on by the pain slowly spreading from his chest Pitch said in a quiet yet desperate voice,

"Jack! No, please, I'm sorry! Jack!" Jack managed to keep up his smile even as his skin became colder than normal on Pitch's cheek, any heat leaving it as he whispered out,

"It's alright…Pitch…Bye…"

With that, his hand fell, caught in Pitch's own as the once black hearted man felt like he was been torn in two, the warmth been the only glue holding him together. His gold eyes rose to look upon a face that had held so much life and enjoyment, one that was almost always with a smile and of one who brought delight to those around him….

…And the one who had left behind a gift for the one who had put him through so much suffering…all in the name of hunger…

As the natural darkness of his lair increased, bearing down on the prone figure still holding Jack's hand, Pitch swallowed and finally allowed a sad smile to grace his features.

"I'm sorry it took so long Jack but…I love you too. I'll see you again…on the other side."

* * *

***Coughs and takes a breath* Well, I did warn you this was not a tale of Wonder, Hope and Dreams…as a major fan of Jack, this was surprisingly tough to write but, admittedly, I thoroughly enjoyed the entire challenge of it all. I've never been real good at writing sad endings or torture scenes so you'll have to tell me if I got it right or not! Either way, I really hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Dark Mistakes and hope the wait was worth it! **

**AsorenRM, hope you are pleased with the results of your request. Probably a little darker than what you had imagined but hopefully enjoyable overall hehe :) All reviews and criticism are welcomed so don't hold back, tell me what you think of my story! **

**Catch you all again soon!**

**Kain**


	3. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

Yes there was a chapter three here but I've decided I don't like it...went back and re-read the story and, after much debate, have decided to simply add it as an additional ending which can be found, in Ch 4. That way you can read it if you like or not, I'm leaving it up to you. :) Please leave a comment before you go once your done reading, I'd love to hear any thoughts you may have had on the story (as I keep saying hehe)

To AsorenRM, again, thank you so much for allowing me to write this and I'm very glad you liked it! Makes my day so much better. Haha :D Sorry for been so slow getting this up and for changing my mind regarding the final chapter.

To the Guest reviewer who gave me such a wonderful review/criticism regarding the story, I would have simply replied using PM but, as I can't do that with guest reviews, I'm writing my reply here. :) Thank you very much for been so honest and for actually telling me what you thought. I appreciate it a lot! :) After all, constructive criticism is just a way for us to learn and evolve so thank you. ^_^

Catch you all again laters! Any questions or requests, please feel free to PM me. I'm always on the look out for a challenge!

Cya  
-Kain


	4. Additional Ending - Goodbye

**Okay guys sorry for the confusion on the upload and take down of this chapter. For those who are curious, I am leaving this here as an additional ending…if you will.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Goodbye**

_At the North Pole_

North looked up as a yeti threw open his workshop door shouting at him. He frowned, eyes narrowing as he asked

"What?" Pushing past the frantic yeti, north walked into the centre of his home where the globe stood proud, the lights bright and strong. Casting his eyes upwards, North watched as the moon darkened, a small beam of light reaching down into his workshop and landing on the Guardian symbol. North watched as the crystal rose once again but this time its colour was dull even as it projected an image of what Manny was trying to tell him.

Then his expression fell as the image manifested itself…it was Jack, lying perfectly still and looking for all the world like he was sleeping but, North just knew that he wasn't…the heavy feeling in his belly confirming it. The image vanished as did the moon's light, Manny going into his own form of mourning for the lost Guardian.

With a heavy heart, North activated the Northern lights, calling for the other Guardians…not really looking forward to telling them the news. He turned to the elves and yeti's gathered around him, all having seen the image and all looking to him to tell them it wasn't true. With a sigh, North said

"Get everything ready…it's time to say goodbye to a dear friend…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Pitch's Lair_

Pitch carefully laid the prone figure onto the bed, grazing his fingers down the cool pale cheek and smiling at how peacefully happy Jack looked even in death. The warmth he had left behind was slowly shrinking as the darkness and cold tried to take control again, tried to bury that warmth Pitch had strived so hard to get…at a far too great of a cost.

"Jack, I'm coming…"

He sat down on the bed, hand reaching out to grasp the boys, squeezing it as if he could push the warmth back into it. With a small sigh, he held up his other hand, watching as the sand formed into a knife. Gold eyes fell closed as he brought the knife toward the centre of the warmth, placing the tip against his skin…the cold barely registering even as he started to push.

Then his eyes flew open as the knife was halted. He pushed again, trying to drive the knife deep into himself but it refused to budge…it was as if someone was holding it, stopping him from going ahead with his plan to reunite with Jack on the other side. He looked down at his hand and then his eyes flew wide, locking on the slender transparent hand locked around his wrist while another was gripping the knife blade.

Slowly his gaze followed the limb, rising until they met a pair of ice blue eyes that were as warm as the heat within his heart. The young face gave him a worried smile as Pitch's hold on the knife loosened in shock, the ghost of his loved pulling it away from his skin while Pitch gasped out

"J-Jack?" Jack's smile grew as he tossed the knife away, the sand dissolving instantly. Leaning forward he placed a feather light kiss atop Pitch's forehead and then sat down on the bed, casting a sad look at his immobile body before turning back to face Pitch. Then he spoke, his tone airy and light but…real.

"Pitch, the warmth inside you cannot be taken over by the cold. It will push back the darkness and show you the light, show you what I wanted you to see." His eyes narrowed then and he poked a finger into Pitch's chest saying

"So don't you dare extinguish it!" Pitch nodded rapidly, eyes still wide in surprise and voice rendered speechless as he was lectured by Jack. Then Jack let out a sigh and smiled again, reaching out to cup his hand around Pitch's cheek.

"I want to see you too Pitch but, please…don't rush. When it's your time to cross, I will be waiting for you." Pitch felt a tear roll down his cheek, passing right through the ghostly hand of Jack as he nodded. Jack smiled wider and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Until then." With that, Jack's transparent form faded away leaving a new touch of warmth spreading through Pitch's body, pushing back the darkness just as Jack had wanted. Letting out a shaky breath, Pitch looked down at Jack's smiling prone form before leaning down and lightly kissing his brow saying

"Until then…Jack."

**The End**

* * *

**And there you have it. A better ending, worse, not really needed…you tell me. :) **** Again, sorry for the confusion! ^_^**


End file.
